


Celebration

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: The Ride 3-D
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Multi, NEST - Freeform, NEST agent, NSFW, NSFW text, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Oral, Reader Insert, Riding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, Tittyfucking, Transformers - Freeform, basically they're fucking cause they just won, bayverse, bayverse Transformers, bayverse optimus, breast mention, commission, evac, evac from the ride, evac transformers, idk what else to tag this, optimus - Freeform, soft to rough, tf commission, tf ride, thigh fucking, transformers ride, transformers the ride, transformers: the ride 3-D - Freeform, valveplug, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Transformers: The Ride 3-D post-ride celebration! Reader, a female NEST agent and Evac, your ride vehicle, alongside Optimus Prime have just saved the world from Megatron and the Decepticons for good. This calls for a celebration! Reader, Evac, and Optimus have an idea on how best to celebrate this moment."Well done, freedom fighters."





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossPoison/gifts).



They really couldn’t have done it without you. A first mission, too. Evac, a junior knight of Cybertron, was on his very first mission with NEST as part of a special operations team right under the command of Optimus Prime himself. Evac had a good amount of time with his leader, mostly the briefing on your mission and how to interact with humans. It was pretty much his first time dealing with the primary Earth-species and so far they didn’t disappoint. Humans were incredibly smart and talented, but also small and fragile. He was honored to be able to work alongside someone like you, an agent nonetheless. He could trust that together you’d make a great team. Excellent judgement at that, because your first mission, and easy one at that, turned out to be a city-wide full on battle with the Decepticons and Megatron himself. Evac even got to touch the Allspark for the first, and last, time in his life. City saved, ‘cons taken account for, and receiving the highest praises from the Autobot leader? Best. Day. Ever. This called for a celebration.

The three of you headed back into your base. Empty. Probably for the best. The entire crew must have evacuated when the attack started, and they most likely wouldn’t be coming back until the early hours of the next day once the status had been called clear by the officials. Something Optimus would have to oversee first. Evac couldn’t stop gushing over how amazing you were; likewise your constant flow of affection and telling him how strong and brave he was. It was a catharsis of emotion flooded over between you two. And then you kissed him. 

Evac really wasn’t sure if you meant it. Does kissing on Earth mean the same as kissing on Cybertron? Judging by your reddening cheeks, maybe it did. It was Optimus who not-so-subtly informed him that the sexual nature of humans is compatible with that of their own species, and to do with that knowledge what he pleased. So he kissed you back. The mesh of his own lips on yours was something so different than he was used to. Of course, size was always something, but you were soft and so nice and, oh, humans have an outer layer that’s not imperative to their design? Clothing, something else he would need to adjust to about your kind. The NEST uniform that you donned had been quickly shucked away while you kissed, tongue and glossa rolling together as one. Evac couldn’t believe that humans were covered with more soft skin. He pulled away and got a good look at you in nothing but your bra and panties. Primus, humans were gorgeous.

Evac was such a young spark. Eager to please. It may even had been his first time with a human judging by the way he gripped your body, a little too hard and a little too gentle all at the same time. Your small, fragile little hands gripping on the handlebar at his waist to stabilize yourself as you kissed him. Smaller than Optimus he may be, but still larger than yourself, even in this state. Your hands felt over his strong chassis, fingers lacing over his armor and dipping in between. Evac’s vocalizer tripped out a sound that was like a mix between and yelp and a moan. No one had ever touched him between his armor in his transformation seams. No one had such small enough hands to do so. Something new he was finding out about himself with the humans. Primus, did he love humans, and he loved them so much more now that he was experiencing them this way.

It was then that Evac was aware of the pressure building behind his panels. Your nimble little fingers traced over his abdomen planting kisses your whole way down. Did you know what kind of equipment he had hiding underneath? Optimus had said that Cybertronians and humans were compatible, did he really mean like this? It took everything out of Evac to not just let his paneling move aside, but he was afraid that if he couldn’t relieve some of this aching pressure that his leaking valve would reveal itself by dripping through the seams. It was now or never. If you rejected him at this point, that would be okay. Swiftly he transformed away the modesty panels and his spike pressurized stiff before your eyes.

He offlined his optics for a moment afraid that you might be afraid or disgusted or worse. But what had snapped him back to reality and forced him to online his optics again was the sensation of a hot mouth on his spike. It was a sensation so good that he thanked the pantheon of whatever organic gods there may be for the existence of humans. Your lips wrapped around the head of his spike was a sight sexy enough that he could overload right now. But he wouldn’t. He would savor this moment and save the overload for later. If he could. Because you were just so good at this. Head bobbing up and down as your mouth stretched wide over his spike to take in his whole length. Your hands were wrapped around the base of his shaft, working in unison to help pleasure him where your mouth couldn’t reach.

All the while, Optimus remained more reserved while the young Autobot had his fun. Evac had enough energy to outlast the old Prime tenfold at this rate. He sat back and watched for a bit. Optics taking in every curve of your body and how it molded to Evac’s touch. How when his glossa laved over your collarbones as he kissed down your neck and chest, how your body would jerk back in response to metal fingers prodding at parts of you that didn’t receive so much attention, how the bot’s cooling fans spun louder than any other sound in the room, Optimus watched. His interface paneling had transformed away awhile ago, spike already pressurized between his servos. He pumped his spike lazily while he watched. This type of entertainment was a type of mental foreplay. The processor could replay over this moment over and over again without burning the energy that Evac had plenty of. Optimus was quiet, fans on their lowest setting, leaning back to observe. Normally he would feel that this was too invasive, too voyeuristic of himself to watch, but in times like these of celebration, moments that would come and go so quickly, he let himself indulge.

It was then that Evac took notice of his superior. Faceplates flushed with energon, initially embarrassed from being caught. Optimus had just been so quiet the entire time, Evac had forgotten that he was even still there. But once he caught sight of servos on spike, he didn’t feel so bad. In fact, he felt a little smug about it.

“Hey boss, why don’t you come over here and join in?” Evac chimed, winking an optic. You pulled your mouth away from Evac’s spike, also forgetting Optimus was here. But the more the merrier! You rose to your feet and strode over to the other mech, hand cupping over his busy servo. Your other hand reached for his cheek, pulling his helm closer to you and taking his own lips on yours. He kissed you back with a reverent hunger than you didn’t think the mech had in him.

Then you could feel Evac close the space behind you, spike slipping between the soft space between your thighs. Slowly he dragged it between them, in and out. You tightened the space, creating more friction for the younger bot. And still, Optimus kissed you harder, servos abandoning his spike to gently caress over your body as Evac pumped his way inbetween your thighs. He held you steady from behind. You slipped yourself quickly out of your bra, and leaned down and kissed the tip of the Prime’s spike before slipping it in between your own breasts. You heard a low groan from the larger mech as you moved your body up and down over him. Squeezing yourself around him, you dipped your chin down and stuck out your tongue allowing his spike to be teased with every upward thrust of his hips against your body. From behind, Evac didn’t sound like he could take much longer. His moans and sighs were more drawn out by the minute. Without warning, the spike between your thighs erupted, coating your legs with thick, sticky transfluid. The static from Evac’s vocalizer was unintelligible, but from the make of it sounded like he was trying to apologize. And still, his spike stayed pressurized between your legs.

“I’m sorry, I, uh, it just felt really nice, that’s all,” Evac’s vocalizer twitched back online, still laces of static in his words. “I can help clean up later?”

“Or maybe make a bigger mess?” you suggested, pulling yourself off of Optimus and pushing on Evac’s chest to lie down. His optics went wide as you slipped your panties down your legs and kicked them off your ankles. Oh right, clothes. Underwear must be like the modesty paneling on a human. But for you, no spike? Just a valve? This could work. You straddled your way over his hips, gripping his spike with one hand as you gently lowered yourself down on him, guiding his spike beyond your folds, teasing your entrance with just the tip. Evac exvented hard, fans still spinning dangerously fast to cool down his systems, and he wished his inner gears didn’t squeal as hard as they did when you finally sank down on his spike.

“Oh, Primus,” Evac moaned, servos caressing over your sides and hips, holding on to you, watching you slowly adjust to this new size. Then slowly, almost agonizingly slow, you lifted your hips again to only slowly move yourself back down. It was driving Evac crazy, but he knew to be patient, he knew that once you got your rhythm, you’d ride him the way he was mentally begging you to. And you did. Body bouncing up and down on him, taking his spike with more ease.

“You’re so beautiful, you know? You’re amazing, and you’re doing so well. You feel so, so good,” Evac’s praises came down onto you at once like a tidal wave. You could only giggle through your soft, breathy moans before Optimus was before you again. 

Optimus was always just so patient and kind. He really wasn’t the jealous or needy type, but you could see the growing desperation in his optics. You’d never finished servicing him. He presented you once again with his spike, pushing his way past your lips and into your mouth. The same pleased groans as his hips gently bucked into your mouth, forcing you to take more of him than you were ready. You coughed around his spike, but willingly continued to let him have his way with your mouth. 

Below you, Evac was a blubbering mess. His words all ran together between his thanks, his praises, his moans, and short bursts of static yet again. Your body was so close to hitting that mark, your fingers dipped down between your legs and teased at your clit rubbing frantic circles until you tipped over the edge. You moaned over Optimus’ spike, insides clenching over Evac’s spike. It took everything out of the bot below you not to overload again so soon. And still your oversensitive little body continued to work over the spike inside you. Evac held your hips allowing you to slow down and rest a bit while you recovered. His own hips took the liberty of fucking into you slow and steady. Optimus ran his servos through your hair, spike twitching in your mouth and you knew he wouldn’t last long either.

“You’re doing such a good job, but I’m close….,” the Prime huffed, browplates knit together and lips pursed. “Please.”

You worked him feverishly in your hands, pulling him out of your mouth and presenting him with your tongue and mouth wide. Optimus hit his overload and filled your waiting mouth with transfluid. Eyes shut, you waited for him to finish, and fortunately most of his overload stayed on your tongue. You swallowed his mess, then wiped your mouth with your hands. Optimus’ warm smile and low baritone of thanks made your heart flutter. 

Or was that just because Evac was dangerously close to his own overload, and he didn’t want to hit it until you’d came again. Mimicking your actions from before, Evac’s own clumsy hands felt over the front of your body, digits trying their best to tease at that sensitive little bundle of nerves between your legs. His moans sounded like he was begging, desperate, voice almost a whimper. He even tried slowing down his thrusts, spike dragging over the nerves on your insides, trying so, so hard to coerce your body to orgasm again. And damn, did all of that feel so good. Optimus rounded back behind you, holding your back to his chest as he kissed along side your neck, his hands teasing over your breasts and pinching at your nipples. The two mechs were doing the best they could to pry one more orgasm out of your tiny little human body. You were getting close again, but Evac couldn’t hold back. He hit his overload again and you could feel him filling your body with transfluid. 

And that sensation was enough to tip yourself over the edge. You cried out both of their names, body held back by Optimus. Insides spasming as Evac’s fingers slowed down their teasing. You clenched down hard on Evac’s spike and everything in your sight went white and you could swear you saw sparks before your entire body went limp. 

Evac slipped himself out of you and held you close to his chest as Optimus held you from behind. Both mechs showered you in praises. How good you were, how well you handled them, thanking you for allowing them to spend this type of time with you. Recovering from it all, you held onto his feeling of the afterglow. You were filthy, and absolute mess, covered in sweat and transfluid. You’d clean up soon. The whole building would remain empty for another few hours. You could use one of the showers there soon. But for now, you just wanted to rest. And a cozy sandwich between two mechs you just saved the world with sounded like the best place to be in for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request or commission from me? Visit @blueraspberryrodimus on tumblr!


End file.
